donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Stanley the Bugman
Stanley the Bugman (Stan for short) also known as The Fumigator and The Bug-Buster) is a jovial gardener and spry exterminator, and the protagonist of the game Greenhouse and Donkey Kong 3 replacing Mario, Stanley's older cousin and role model whom Stanley looks up to. Biography As well as sharing a few character/personality traits and mannerisms and the affinity to his hero/justice role model, Stanley, in particular, can be a naive light-hearted happy-go-lucky silly dancing goofball that really likes being the optimistic jokester but also a snarky prankster that enjoys entertaining little kids while also making bad puns and quips, he, however, lacks some confidence in himself and can get scared. While generally a very smart, positive, musical guy that enjoys entertaining little kids, he also is a little sensitive and doesn't take too kindly to being ignored. His self-doubt is due to not believing he is very courageous since he isn't an experienced adventurer/hero like Mario and Luigi despite being capable of protecting his plants against the dangerous Donkey Kong, he is still a hard blue-collared worker that prides himself in his gardening career, developing his greenhouse plants, and his Anti-Pest/Bug Ideology he still loves nice/peaceful bugs such as caterpillars and butterflies. In Donkey Kong 3, Stanley uses his Bug-Spray Gun (also known as the Insect Repellent, or the Sprayer, or the Bug-Buster), to do battle with Donkey Kong and several insects in his greenhouse to protect his plants. Eventually, Stanley managed to defeat Donkey Kong and presumably sent him back to where he came from. It's unknown why Donkey Kong specifically attacked Stanley, however considering his previous defeat and capture by Mario, it's possible that Stanley's relation to Mario and physical resemblance caused Donkey Kong to disrupt to Greenhouse. Stanley shattered Cranky's hopes and dreams after defeating him and in the Great Counterstrike even managed to send him to an alien planet, presumably causing Cranky to give up villainy. Aside from the various ports and remakes of Donkey Kong 3, Stanley has only made one other prominent appearance as the protagonist of the Game & Watch game Greenhouse in which he sprays worms attacking his plants. Greenhouse was re-released in Game & Watch Gallery 3, but the Modern Version stars Yoshi instead. Stanley also appears in Donkey Kong 3 microgames in both WarioWare: Twisted! and WarioWare: Touched! and a trophy of him can be obtained in the game Super Smash Bros. Melee. He also appeared in the Saturday Supercade cartoon. ''Super Smash Bros. series'' Stanley is not playable in the Super Smash Bros. series. Aside from Stanley's trophy in Melee, Mr. Game & Watch also uses his sprayer as a weapon called Greenhouse, matching its first appearance. ''Melee Trophy Description'' Stanley is a plucky exterminator who takes on Donkey Kong and an army of insects in the third installment of the original Donkey Kong series. Stanley has a tough job: he has to chase Donkey Kong away to another greenhouse with his insect repellent, then climb up the ivy to pump the main hive with the deadly spray. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Stanley appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a spirit. ''Donkey Kong Country series'' ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze In ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, his Greenhouse and Bug-Spray Repellent appear as cameos in the background of the stages. Trivia *Stanley's NES sprite features him with blue hair and light blue shoes. *Despite appearing younger and a little shorter than Mario, Stan is an adult, being in his 20s and slightly younger than Mario's Age of 24 as he owns his own greenhouse and garden of vegetation. *It is interesting to note that the official Donkey Kong 3 artwork of Stanley shows him wearing red overalls and a blue shirt and shoes, which were Mario's original clothes in games such as Donkey Kong, Mario Bros., and Super Mario Bros. His Super Smash Bros. Melee trophy (is his most modern appearance) depicts him with white overalls instead of red (identical to his sprite in the NES version (except without the blue hair and shoes) of Donkey Kong 3), but the most drastic change of design is his true first appearance in the game Greenhouse where he is pictured with dark brown hair, a white cap and a red shirt without overalls; this depiction also makes Stanley look relatively older than in Donkey Kong 3. Gallery Blue Stanley the Bugman dance sprite Arcade NES Donkey Kong 3.gif|Stanley dancing sprite NES Stanley the Bugman sprite Donkey Kong 3 Super Mario bros Greenhouse.png|Stanley's NES sprite 370px-Trophy282.PNG|Stanley's Super Smash Bros. Melee trophy StanleyArt1.png|Stanley art 800px-StanleyArt2.png|Stanley art References Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Playable characters Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Super Smash Bros Brawl Category:Males Category:Mario Games Category:Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Category:Super Smash Bros. series Category:Super Smash Bros Melee Category:Arcade Games Category:Cameos Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Allies